


Winter Has Come

by Roachbugg, TyJaxDrax



Series: OC Collabs [11]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Erik kicks ass, Eye Flirting, Roachbugg is so done with Reaper's shit, Swordfighting, Were-Dragons, ice ice baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxDrax/pseuds/TyJaxDrax
Summary: “Human lives are fleeting, our existence is mere myth. None live who remember the true might, the true terror of winter.” He chuckled a deep rumbling sound. “I'd wager at least ten would soil themselves if you but roared.” That would be amusing. Soon they would pass South of the wall and winter would follow in their wake. The time was almost right, to meet their family. Then Westeros would be theirs.“If that were a hint, father, I’d gladly oblige,” Erik growled happily. If he could smile in this form, he would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Game Of Thrones Dragon stuff that no one asked for xD and I'm really seriously proud of what I did with the dragons. Took ages to mess around with the colours xD -Reaper
> 
> To tired to be snide.- Roachbugg

**Richard Doltan**

****

**Erik Doltan**

“Look at them, boy. Cowering behind their wall, as if it can keep winter at bay.” Richard’s tone was amused, standing atop their shared perch high above on a mountain peak. In their dragon forms they could see for miles. The knight's watch had dwindled to a mere handful of men. _Pathetic._

Erik stared, watching closely. He’d only ever seen this wall once, with his mother decades ago. “We _are_ Winter. They expect to keep us out?” he questioned curtly, shaking his head to send the snow gathering over him away, dropping to the ground in thick flakes. He’d learned years ago that they were a part of the weather, they could create it and send it where they flew. As if it followed them.

“Human lives are fleeting, our existence is mere myth. None live who remember the true might, the true terror of winter.” He chuckled a deep rumbling sound. “I'd wager at least ten would soil themselves if you but roared.” _That would be amusing._ Soon they would pass South of the wall and winter would follow in their wake. The time was almost right, to meet their family. Then Westeros would be theirs.

“If that were a hint, father, I’d gladly oblige,” Erik growled happily. If he could smile in this form, he would. Human’s were odd to him, a curious creature, but a danger to their being. He’d heard the stories of the Dragon slayers of the past, and he wish not to draw that attention on himself. But, if it made his father happy, proud in any way, he’d follow and listen.

“Not sure if I could bear the smell.” Richard huffed in amusement, his nose wasn't that good. He could smell for miles, but the wall was out of the range of his senses. “What news of the white walkers? Have they awakened En Masse yet?” They'd serve as a _useful_ distraction. They'd keep the North busy at the least.

“I’m sure that they’d have awoken the time that you did, father,” Erik lightly shuddered his wings, feeling them bat heavily and comfortably against his sides with the claws of the tips digging into the mountain. “En Masse has that connection with you,” an odd bond, he was sure. When one was awake, so was the other. Why had the human’s not realized that just yet. Clearly, the hadn’t the mentality or understanding the trigger of the White Walkers.

“Good. They will prove a useful distraction in the future.” Richard turned to his son with a contemplative look. “The humans, they intrigue you.” It wasn't really a question, more of an observation. Humans meant little to Richard, they were like smarter cattle. They could be a threat, but they could easily hide amongst them, should they desire. _Perhaps it would be best to quell the boy's curiosity._

Erik turned away with a guilty expression, lowering his head and body in a form of submission and surrender. “I can’t lie, and say that they don’t,” he answered honestly. “The way they are… you said they think of us in myths, meaning that they think of themselves as the hierarchy of the food chain. They learned how to use weapons, build shelters, fight, speak, cook. It all… seems so interesting. They’re evolved,” Honestly, he understood that their own kind had as well, having been so evolved to the point that they’d learned to hide amongst them.

The elder dragon let out a loud, booming laugh, shaking the mountain. “Yes, they think quite highly of themselves. If it will assuage your curiosity, we could walk amongst them for a time. Not the Crows, I'd die of boredom. Perhaps the Starks of Winterfell. They are meant to be renown warriors.” _And it will be an opportunity for the boy to speak to someone other than me for a change. He must grow tired of my company._

Erik practically snapped his gaze up to the much larger dragon, his purely white eyes widening a tad. “You’d do that?” just the thought excited him, his scales brushing together as he stood higher and inched forward along the mountain. It truly brought a warmer feeling to his chest, though not hot, or anywhere near a heat that would melt snow. He was one of the only _two_ ice dragon’s that lived.

“Yes,” He flapped his wings a bit, shaking snow off them in a billowing cloud. “Besides, if you're the only one to keep me company until winter comes, I may go mad.” He chuckled, only joking. “If the humans haven't raided it, there were supplies hidden in deep cave at the base of the mountains. We'll fly tonight. “ wouldn't do for the rumour of Ice Dragons to spread too soon. It would also allow him to seek information and entertainment.

“I makes me question, if you really do look down on human's all the time, why allow me this chance,” Erik questioned rhetorically as he easily turned about and climbed up next to his father again, heading further along the mountain towards their nest in the cave ahead of him. “Why let me have any encounter with the kind you’re not fond of?” he genuinely asked while striding away.

“Amusement my dear boy, my own amusement. Besides, it would do you good to understand the creatures you will one day rule.” The larger dragon took flight, hovering just outside their nest. “While we wait, how about we go snatch a Mammoth from the giants.” If he could grin maliciously in this form he would. Mammoth was a delicious meal and flummoxed giants were quite entertaining.

Not even a second later had Erik halted his stride, turning swiftly around and pushing off of the comfortably freezing ground towards the air, his wings spreading and catching him, flapping rhythmically to keep him airborne. “What are we waiting for,” he so wished he could grin widely. It just seemed terrifying to imagine when he was the reptile.

“On you, slow one.” Richard dove, gaining speed and soared off laughing, his son following behind instantly. _Catch me if you can boy._

\----------

Erik followed his father as he swerved the mountains, keeping their bodies hidden in the darkness that still surrounded them. In only a few hours, they’d passed the Whitelands, and the Wall, having been careful and not spotted by a Crow. They were stealthy as ever. They’d continued further and further until his father had pointed out that they were flying along the mountains that led to his cave of secretly stashed Human gear.

It hadn’t taken them long. They’d reached it, his father turning human and gesturing for him to do the same. It’d really reminded him of some kind of hobbit hole, without the tiny door. They’d changed, grabbed odds and ends that made them seem relatively human, human’s that wandered.

\-----

“Are we there yet?” Erik mused, definitely trying to irk his father while amusing himself at the same time.

“That’s the 46th time you've asked that question and I haven't answered. What makes you think I'd answer it now?” It was strange and really fucking slow walking on two legs. At least their clothing was comfortable and they had plenty of gold. “What is our cover story?”

“First, you answered me. Second… uh… Merchant and his son?” Erik replied i question, shrugging his shoulders as he practically skipped. He’d already gotten a hang of walking, partially running and jogging. He was half tempted to sprint back and forth along the path they’d taken to Winterfell itself. It was slow, much slower than he’d anticipated, but his giddy-ness had made up for that.

“Just don't do anything to reveal yourself.” He scoffed. The gates of Winterfell came into view as they reach the crest of a hill. “Welcome to Winterfell, the great fortress of the north.” He scoffed at the mere tower of stone, at least it showed humans could construct proper shelter.

 _I pre-emptively apologize if I sneeze_. Erik was internally in awe, staring up at the structure with wide eyes. The Castle maybe? No, there was a much larger one inside the massive and wide circle of stone. That was the Castle. This was… just a tower. “Why is it called the Castle in the North when we just arrived from the North,” he questioned bluntly, his brow furrowing before turning it on his father.

“They consider the Wall the end of civilization. This castle is the last with civilization before the Wall,” Or something like that, he wasn't an expert. They continued down the road toward Winterfell, passing a few farms along the way. He was absolutely done with walking by the time they reached the gates.

“I take back what I said about them having decent intelligence,” Erik shook his head in resignation as he followed closely behind his father, keeping his gaze moving. There were so many different things around him, keeping his attention wired and almost scattered over all the objects and people. They passed ahead through the open gates, more human's wandering around the fields and his focus was drawn to the large nearing yard of men, horse stables and squared off areas. Swords, shield, bows and arrows were placed alongside and he instantly assumed it was the training ground. He wasn’t certain on whether he should be impressed by the flowing moves and actions of two men swinging swords back and forth, or be nervous that they seemed like more than simple soldiers. Their swings were precise, perfect, aim on point with each other’s weapons. Their smooth attacks were almost beautiful to him. He could only stare… gaze. And at the seeming older one, the brunette.

“Two little lordlings. Stark brats, I'd wager.” Richard muttered quietly to his son, noting the precision of their movements. They were clearly practiced at their craft, he'd give them that. “I'd still rather freeze my enemies or just devour them.” Enemies were delicious little morsels.

“I’d devour one of them,” Erik really hadn’t meant for that to be heard, and definitely not to sound that suggestive. He bit his lip and turned away, trying to imagine that he’d disappeared as he actually felt some heat rise to his face. He hadn’t realized that the temperature of their current forms were actually that high.

“That’s not something I needed to know. Fulfil your _appetites_ however you see fit. I'll admit to taking a human lover at your age.” A very long time ago. A blonde millers daughter. She was a total bore, her brother however… That had been the only time he'd _enjoyed_ his human form.

“I hope he was willing,” Erik mentioned bluntly, his eyes staring at his father for a moment before returning to the two just leaving their square arena. They were smiling, grinning, the brunette shoving the black haired one with his shoulder. He was actually curious as to how it felt using a sword, to fight with nothing but a long slab of metal. Erik had only ever fought with his claws, tail and frost-breath, something his father had taught him at a young age. “Have you ever used one of those?” he gestured towards the swords held on racks along the outside of the square.

“Not for centuries.” He'd learned a few things out of boredom mostly. He smelled the man step behind him before he'd spoken.

“Maybe you should give it another try, old man.” _Old man? I am timeless, you primitive welp_. He turned with crossed arms, looking the man over. He seemed pretty average for a human, no real challenge.

“Erik, why don't you teach this fellow a lesson for the insult he just spat at me” He feigned being the old merchant.

Erik gave his father a wide eyed expression. _First, he tells him not to reveal himself, and now he suggesting he take on some human?_ With what? They were strong, even as human's. One punch and the man would have a broken face, and he knew nothing of swordplay. It… it was rhythm, he understood, watching the opponent for their move and counter attacking them, but still, Erik knew nothing. … but it was his father… and yes, he was finding the amusement in all of this. Erik couldn’t actually die in this form either...

He huffed. “Would you like to lead the way to your defeat, or walk away now? Your choice,” he smiled innocently at the stranger, quirking a challenging brow.

“Always let your boy fight your battles?” _I could end you with a flick of my wrist._ It was just far more amusing to let Erik fight him. Besides, he wanted to see how adaptable his son was.

“Only when the opponent isn’t worth my time.” Richard shrugged, gesturing to a weapon rack. “Go on son, teach this fellow some manners.”

Erik internally slapped himself before turning away and heading over to the rack of swords, eyeing them over one by one. He honestly thought that maybe it wasn’t about the weapon, but the wielder, the way they moved, the way they swung. It was only an assumption. A basic thought.

He reached out for one of them, not really aware of which he grabbed by the handle. Worn sword, new sword, blunted sword. Made no difference at the end of this sparring session. And he really couldn’t believe that his father actually dropped him head first in this stupid match. He hadn’t actually thought of sparring. It’d been a curious mental note, is all.

The younger Dragon ran his thumb over the hilt, eyeing the workmanship for a second before eyeing the square, watching the stranger climbing over the wooden fencing. Erik soon followed suit, swinging a leg over and then the other, unaware of the gradual gravitation of gazes of soldiers and such watching.

The soldier took a wide stance with a high guard, sidestepping and then brought the blade sweeping down in a diagonal arc. Erik had raised his own blade on instinct, placing the flat side against his forearm just before the blade hit his. He then forced his arm up, letting his opponents weapon slip from him. The guardsman stepped back and quickly thrust his blade forward in a stabbing motion towards Erik's gut. The dragon reacted by swiftly sidestepping, twirling smoothly around the man and batting the hilted end of his blade into his spine and letting him stumble as Erik skipped slightly. He was actually rather surprised that he seemed to understand how to avoid injury with his current form, and seemed to know how to use his sword and body against the man with very basic knowledge.

The soldier made a quick turn on his heel and over adjusted. He swung high, but left his middle wide open. Erik instantly took the advantage and grip his hilt with both hands, estimating his own strength as he took a swing from one side to the other and just hit him to show that he struck, maybe even won. And clearly, from the few whoops and smiles and grins around them, he had indeed won this challenge.

He drew his blade back, letting the weapon hang low and then lifted his boot, pressing it to the man’s chest and then kicking him to his back. “My father deserves your apology,” was all he said, his impassive expression turning to a scowl, the suggestion being an order by default.

The soldier scrambled to his feet and turned to the older dragon. “Terribly sorry, sir.” He bowed politely and shrunk back into the crowd of soldiers. Richard gave his son a proud little smile. Quite adaptable indeed.

“Next time, pick a blade more suited to your stature.” The lord of the castle said, having seen the brief combat. “A good sword should feel like an extension of your arm.” So this was the current lord Stark? Fey looking fellow, weathered like a great oak tree. He had a gentle commanding presence for a human. “With proper training, you'd make a master swordsman. You have a rare natural talent for it.”

Was this the Lord? He had the crest, as well as the previous pair that had been in the arena bore him at his side. “Thank you for advice, my Lord. In all honesty, this is the first time I’ve actually held a sword,” he knew that the man before him had had training in it and he honestly felt the hot flutters of self-pride bubbling in his chest at what he’d categorize as compliments and advice. He eyed the man, feeling the familiar dominance and command in his posture. It wasn’t unlike his father's, but there was something there, something else… something human. He couldn’t put a finger on it. His gaze drew to the men at his side for a moment, eyeing them quickly. The brunette was incredibly handsome up close.

“All the more impressive then.” The lord Stark turned to the boys. “These are my sons, Robb Stark and Jon snow.” The two lordlings nodded politely. At least they had proper manners, unlike his son, who hadn't introduced him. Then again it had been decades since Erik's mother gave him lessons in etiquette. Helped with the whole _blending in_ , thing.

“My name’s Erik Doltan. This is my father, Richard Doltan,” Erik finally introduced with a short bow, eyeing the man next to him and giving him a silent apology to the fact that he’d lagged on introductions. He’d never needed to before. His father and mother were the only ones he’d ever really talked to. As sad and lonely as that sounded.

“My Lord Stark,” Richard bowed politely, though he scoffed internally. These beings were beneath them though powerful amongst their own kind. Did his nose and eyes deceive him or did the Stark boy just eyes his boy with a small scent of lust? He'd growl, but it would give away his true self. _He’s far to good for you worm, look elsewhere._

“That was quite a performance your son gave us, to uphold your honour,” the Lord quirked his brows at his father, as his showing that he was impressed by the reasoning behind it. Erik slipped his hands behind his back, gripping his wrist. He felt well underdressed for this, to be speaking to the three. He wouldn’t admit it to his father though, considering he wasn’t meant to feel… human. He then caught a very fine scent, his brow creasing for only a second before glancing up towards the Stark son, unintentionally catching himself in a gaze lock with him. They were warm, a soft brown, his pupils dilated. And he understood the meaning and scent very well. His attraction hadn’t been one-sided.

“He’s a good lad, most of the time.” Richard replied with a light chuckle. “He's just naturally skilled, gets that from his mother.” It took a great amount of self control to not growl at his boy for staring at the Stark lordling. He was young, had no mate it was to be expected.

His father made him sound like a rebellious child that enjoyed many different kinds of activities that involved some form of skill. And he’d be right, though he wasn’t exactly rebellious. “And I get my sharp tongue from you,” he replied good-naturedly, catching the scoff of amusement from the Lord. He glanced towards them, noting the faint fond smile aimed at them.

“I have a proposition,” the Lord said, still smiling. “I see that you maybe wanderers, but I’d like for you to stay long enough for your son to learn how to properly use a weapon, by my own,” Was he talking about the brunette? He really hoped so.

“That would be acceptable, maybe it will help the lad stay out of trouble.” he nodded in feigned appreciation and watched as the Stark's gave a curt bow and the three stepped away. “Stay away from that Robb boy. He smelled like wanton whore around you.”

“You realize that if he’s the one training me, I have to be that close to him. Closer since it’ll be _swordplay_ ,” Erik purposefully gave a suggestive meaning towards the word as he stepped back and crossed his arms with a sly smirk. Guess he’d be having some fun with the young Lord. “And it won’t keep me out of trouble, if we’re not caught,” his smirk only grew as he practically skipped around him towards the Inn, extremely giddy about his upcoming training lessons.

“Why did I bring him here?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed whatever the hell this was xD


End file.
